Oedipus Snape
by CryingCinderella
Summary: A young girl arrives at Hogwarts, a seventh year exchange student from Durmstrang, very mysterious indeed. Is there more then meets the eye to her past? Professor Severus Snape may learn a lesson in life the hard way, will they be discovered before it is
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it. 

A/N: This idea is mine in the sense of the plot line, and use of the characters, (even though I had to borrow them from Miss Rowling.) The idea behind the plot line, however is an ancient piece of literature. I can't be sure who wrote it, because I don't remember, but let's just credit it to Shakespeare or Ernest Hemmingway or someone popular from a long time ago. Enjoy. 

The Great Hall buzzed about with a ton of noise. It was the start of a new term, and all the first years had just been sorted into their houses, but the sorting hat remained on the stool. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet as Professor McGonagall clinking a spoon against her glass. "Your attention…" and the hall fell silent at her words.

"Ah…this year promises to be a most eventful year for we have, for the first time ever in Hogwarts history, and yes Ms. Granger this one will be making the books," he smiled knowingly over at head girl Hermione Granger who blushed as Gryffindor table laughed. "As I was saying, we have for the first time ever in Hogwarts history, a student transfer from another school." A mix of hushed gasps and cries fell across the tables, particularly from the Slytherins. "She is an incoming seventh year student from Durmstrang Academy and I will expect that everyone here at Hogwarts make her feel welcome as this will be her new school. Students and teachers alike," the old wizard gave a glance around to the high table, his eyes lingering on Professor Severus Snape for a moment longer then the rest. "Now may I present to you Miss Tonya Morgan of Durmstrang."

A tall lanky girl stood from the high table, she had been seated next to Professor McGonagall. Her skin was pale and her hair a dark brown bordering on black, falling just below her shoulder blades. She was pretty in her own mysterious way but not conventionally so. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled and turned to face her, shaking her hand before she walked in front of the high table and sat on the stool to be sorted. 

Professor McGonagall walked around and stood behind the girl, placing the sorting hat on her head. The great hall was completely silent, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. "Mmm difficult…" the hat murmured as it bounced from side to side on her head. "Ah both you would do well in…your mother would school you well there…and ah…your father would be proud there too…" it was hard to tell but the girls cheeks were turning red as the hat spoke aloud. 

Many students watched on in awe, most had never heard the hat speak this much before. Only the class of seventh years had gotten that privilege when the hat had made the difficult decision between Slytherin and Gryffindor for the infamous Harry Potter. "Hmmm…" it drawled on. "I suppose a girls tastes would suite you there…Gryffindor!" it bellowed and a sea of red and gold erupted in applause as the hat was removed from her head. 

She stepped down from the stool and rushed over to the Gryffindor table, looking back up towards the high table between Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. They both smiled and clapped for her, the latter seeming particularly excited. Even head girl Hermione Granger beamed from ear to ear, that her house had been fortunate enough to receive the new girl. 

Professor Severus Snape had not joined in the celebration however, he looked dismal and scowled. He had strained his ear to hear just exactly what the sorting hat had said. Slytherin had been her other choice. 

~*~

Dinner was dismissed and the students and teachers alike had headed upstairs, respectively, to their dormitories. Tonya was walking slowly, straggling behind the rest of the Gryffindors and when the masses turned left to continue up to Gryffindor Tower, she turned right and headed down the dark corridor. She would need to gather the few things she had brought with her from her initial stay three nights ago. 

Approaching the door where she had stayed, she knocked with caution and then entered quietly, closing the door quickly behind her. The room was dark, save for a few candles and she smiled, feeling like she was home. Her eyes focused on the large wooden desk at the window, more importantly the woman hunched over the desk, scrawling furiously on a piece of parchment. 

"Mom?" she called out.

The woman sat up with a start and turned around to face her. "Tonya! You scared me girl, I didn't hear you come in." Immediately the woman stood and crossed the room to her daughter. "I am so very proud of you, I knew you would make Gryffindor," she beamed and embraced the girl tightly. 

Tonya smiled back at her. "Like mother like daughter I guess…" but her smile faded. 

"Why dear, what's the matter?" 

"Oh it's nothing…well something actually…" she breathed deeply as they walked over to the couch by the fire. The woman sat and held her daughter in her arms as she spoke. "The sorting had said that I'd do well in Gryffindor…but it also said that I could have done well in Slytherin…my mother would school me well there…and my father would be proud there too…" she looked confused.

"Ah my dear…" she stroked her hair softly, "Don't fret…you are in Gryffindor now…that's all that matters…" 

"But mom…why would it say my father would be proud there?" The woman remained silent as she stared at her daughter, the young girls eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. "Mom?" She sighed and looked away from the girl. "Mom what is it now?"

"Tonya you know what it is."

"I'm sorry mom, but how can you expect me to grow up and live my entire life never knowing my father's name? I mean I don't have to know him, but it would be nice to know what he looks like, his name even," the girl looked agitated and her eyes were cold. "I mean every I try to bring him up you dodge the subject… it's almost as if you are ashamed of him…ashamed of me…"

The woman grasped her firmly on her shoulders. "Don't you ever say that. I am not ashamed of you. Oh Tonya…how many times must we go through this…" she sighed as her square glasses slipping down her nose. "I was young, so was he, it was one night of wild passionate love…he doesn't even know you exist. And he cannot know…he would only bring you pain and suffering…" 

Tonya sighed. "But I-

"No more buts Tonya…" 

"But mom!" 

"Tonya I said-

There was a knock at the door and both of the women stopped quarreling and gazed toward the door. The young girl looked scared and her eyes widened as the door opened. A long silvery white beard appeared in the doorway, attached to a kindly old wizard beaming from ear to ear, bright blue eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles. 

"Oh Albus…" sighed the woman. "You frightened me…"

"Sorry Minerva, sorry…I just came to see if our student Miss Morgan had made her way up to Gryffindor Tower yet." He glanced over to Tonya as she sat on the couch, Professor McGonagall rose to usher him into her office. "Having a discussion with your new Head of House I see?" She nodded politely. "Well then Minerva…" he turned his attentions to his colleague, "If everything's in order here, I shall be on my way…"

"Thank you for stopping by Albus, I'll see to it that Miss Morgan gets settled into Gryffindor Tower just as soon as I finish discussing her schedule with her. There seems to be a bit of trouble in arranging Potions and Transfiguration."

"I see…why not place her with the Advanced Potions class? I'm sure she would do well there, and that would open up a block in which she can take Transfiguration, would it not?" The older woman nodded. "Very well, I shall leave you to your scheduling then, Minerva, Miss Morgan," he nodded to them both and shut the door behind him as he left. 

Professor McGonagall heaved a great sigh and returned to her daughter on the couch. "Where were we?" The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Well you're about as bloody good as I am then." She crossed the room to her daughter and sat down again beside her. "Anything else before you go?" 

"Is he evil then?" 

"What?" she asked, caught off-guard by her daughter's question. "Is who evil?"

"My father…you said he'd only bring me pain and suffering…and that's the only reason I can think of as to why the sorting had would say I'd do well in Slytherin…if he were evil."

Minerva McGonagall blinked her eyes several times, feeling the tears well up within them. She looked away from her daughter and her breath hitched in her throat as she tried not to sob. "Oh mother I don't mean to upset you…but surely you must understand my…nevermind I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around the woman and hugged her. They embraced for a moment, seventeen years of guilt streaming down her face in her tears. 

"You should get your things, the others will wonder where you are…" she smiled, the moment of sorrow now ended. "I'll be around to do a Gryffindor bed check, and I'll stop by to see if you've gotten settled in. If there's anything you need…I'm sure Miss Granger will be glad to assist you." 

"Alright, I'll go…" she stood and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Tonya," the girl turned, picked up her trunk and left the room, leaving Professor McGonagall standing alone in the light of the fire. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it. 

A/N: Thank you to Katharina who reminded me that the original "Oedipus Rex" was written by Sophocles. Moving on…I hope you do enjoy chapter two. Three, four and many more are shortly on their way.

The school yeah was well underway and by mid December, Tonya had settled in quite nicely as if she had been going to Hogwarts all along. The girl had made a good friend in a young sixth year named Ginny Weasley. She schooled well in all her classes, rivaling the Head Girl in academics, especially in Potions class.

"BE sure to finish your essays on the properties over Aconite this evening, I'll expect them first thing in class tomorrow," Professor Snape said softly to his seventh year Advanced Potions class. His voice was calm, the normal edge that he was known for, gone from his words. The students bustled around cleaning their workstations, as they knew the end of the period drew near.

"Professor, don't you think Aconite is too simplistic of an ingredient for us to be researching?" said Hermione Granger as she looked up at him from her workbench. "After all, we are an advanced class…"

"Ms. Granger, don't you think that you are being a bit presumptuous?" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "After all…you are just a student…" The Head Girl blushed and stared down into her cauldron as a few students managed to laugh at his slightly lightening joke. The bell rang loudly and the students began to bustle about the room. "Bring your books to class tomorrow!" he tried to shout over the din of the crowd as they, in no particular hurry, exited his classroom.

Tonya filed out with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin students, rubbing shoulders with Hermione as she passed. The girl was fuming, her cheeks plastered red. "I can't believe him! The bloody bastard!" She was shouting loud enough to wake the dead, not that that was ever a problem at Hogwarts. "Trying to embarrass me like that!" She stormed up the hallway, away from the Potions room heading for the stairwell.

"You shouldn't get so upset about it Hermione, he only wanted to get a rise out of you." Said Tonya. The Head Girl whirled around and glared at her. "What?"

"Look you prissy little French outsider! Just because you think you're better then me doesn't give you the right to talk down to me-"

"I wasn't talking down to you, so you can just get down off your high horse and-"

"Shove it up your ass you prissy brown nosing, kiss butt suck up!" Before she knew what had happened, Tonya had reached out and smacked Hermione hard across the face. It was a loud harsh skin to skin sound as the other girl fell back in recoil. 

"Girls!" boomed a deep masculine voice from behind them. Professor Snape was upon them, his billowing black cape blocking their only escape out of the stairwell. "Both of you in my office immediately!" Silently, both girls turned and walked back down the hall, entering his office. 

The man came behind them leaving the door open slightly. He stood before, a scowl on his think lips. "Your conduct in the stairwell is not that of a Hogwarts student and I would not expect more then these silly shenanigans from two seventh year girls, especially from you Ms. Granger. You are head girl, and as such are expected to set an example for the other students, and striking a classmate in the stairwell is hardly what the Headmaster had in mind I can assure you. Ten points from Gryffindor." 

Hermione gasped and opened her mouth to speak, but he waved his hand to silence her. She clenched her jaw tightly shut and muttered, "Yes sir," through gritted teeth, balling her hands into fists at her side.

"You may go Ms. Granger, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." Hermione's eyes blazed with anger as she turned toward the door. She shot a look to him and then to the other girl, and if looks could kill she would have fallen over faster then Avada Kadavra. The Head Girl stormed out of the office, slamming the door upon leaving and it resonated through the dungeon.

Professor Snape closed his eyes and sighed. "Ms. Morgan…" he said without opening them, "Please have a seat." Unsure and a tad bit nervous, she sat down in a chair placed across from his chair, with his desk between them. He walked behind his desk and sat down, steepling his fingers together. "Ms. Morgan…"

"Yes sir?" she asked timidly. Again he sighed and closed his eyes, this time resting his forehead across his steepled fingers. "Is something the matter sir?" 

"No." he sounded uncertain, his voice weary and his skin paler then usual.

"Permission to speak sir?"

He gazed up at her, "Ms. Morgan that is not necessary…"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's all I know, that's how we addressed our Professors at Durmstrang." 

Again he gazed at her, "Ms. Morgan, you are not in Durmstrang any longer, this is Hogwarts and I expect you to adjust yourself accordingly."

"Yes sir…" she gazed at him, remaining silent.

"You may speak…"

She nodded at him. "Sir forgive me, the incident in the stairwell…well let me first say it wasn't Hermione who smacked me, but the other way around. And I know I shouldn't have hit her, but she was spouting off about what you had said to her in class. I mean she was upset that you had called her out, but I think if she wouldn't spout off at you so much, you wouldn't call her out at all!" Tonya drew in a breath before continuing. "I mean I don't see why she doesn't like you, I like you just fine." 

"Ms. Morgan I do not know whether to smile at your compliment or to take house points for brown-nosing," he eyed her over suspiciously, watching her cheeks flush as he did so.

"Oh professor you're far too kind…" her face was tinted bright red.

"Now that is pure brown-nosing Ms. Morgan," his voice was calm and without the berating edge that he had used with Hermione. It seemed almost as if he were trying to make light of the situation and laugh about it.

Again the girl blushed. "I'm sorry sir, it's just that my mother taught me that you should always respect your elders-"

"Are you calling me old Ms. Morgan?" his eyebrow rose slightly as he spoke.

"No sir!" The girl exclaimed loudly and her cheeks turned from red to purple. "I just mean that because you were my professor…that you deserved respect like an elder…not that you're old…"

Professor Snape nodded his head slowly, trying not to smile. "I see…" he had almost succeeded but the tiniest upturn of his lip registered to her eyes and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat and he winced as if in pain.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Tonya asked but he did not answer. "Professor what is it? Should I go and fetch Madam Pompfrey?" 

"No," he muttered softly, his eyes remained tightly closed. It was as if a bolt of lightening had suddenly shot up from the ground and through his body. Tonya stood from her seat, feeling anxious. She turned toward the door, her mind made up about going to fetch the school mediwitch. "No," he said again firmly as he heard her stir.

He opened his mouth and winced again. "It's nothing more then a migraine…there is a small bottle on the counter in my storeroom…I trust you to pour a glass of water and not attempt to poison me…" she nodded and crossed the floor into his personal storeroom.

An empty goblet turned upside down sat by the water tap and she quickly filled it halfway. Her eyes marveled around the room at the menagerie of ingredients that covered the shelves from floor to ceiling. They seemed to be in no particular order, as she stepped further into the room. The tiny bottle that he had spoke of rested beside an open black book on the counter opposite the door. 

Tonya picked up the bottle and examined the label carefully, it was a blue bottle with the word "Excedrin" printed across the front in bright yellow lettering. Surely it was some muggle drug and as she read the back, she found her assumption to be true. "A fast-acting quick relief medication for headache, migraine, arthritis and fever. Take two every four hours not to exceed twelve in a twenty-four hour day." 

She turned to go but a glint of gold caught her eye. The book on the counter had lain open from the moment she'd entered the storeroom, but up until then, she had paid it no notice. Yet now the pages seemed to sparkle, to wink at her, so she leaned over to inspect them. 

Precise spidery black scrawl tumbled over the golden pages bound by black leather. Tonya ventured to read the first few lines, guessing it to be a charter of the ingredients in the storeroom. Only it wasn't the storeroom ledger as she'd thought. Her eyes grew wide as she read on and her fingers slipped, dropping the bottle of pills. She snapped back to reality, remembering the reason she had come to the storeroom in the first place. 

The book daunted her with its mere presence and her eyes yearned to read more. Snatching it up, Tonya tucked the book into her robes and left the storeroom carrying the bottle of pills and glass of water. As she entered, he looked up at her. 

"Thank you," he said softly, opening the bottle and swallowing two of the tiny blue pills. Bringing the goblet to his lips, he swallowed the water back and glanced up at her. "I suppose it a good thing that I wasn't dying," a slight smirk drew across his lips. 

She blushed. "I'm sorry sir, I got distracted…"

"Indeed." He swallowed the rest of the water and snapped his fingers, causing the goblet to disappear. "That will be all Ms. Morgan, you may go." She bowed her head to him, still blushing furiously, and then scurried off out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world, I just play in it. 

A/N: Onto Chapter three…if you are wondering where this is going and can't wait til I get the rest of it up? Then go read the original "Oedipus Rex" or do some research on the Oedipus Complex…however I do not like the whole "kill the other half" bit. 

There was a loud knock at Minerva McGonagall's office door. "Come in!" The door flew open at her words and in stormed Severus Snape, a billowing blur of black as he stomped over to her desk and hovered over her. "What is it Severus?"

"I need to speak with you about your child," he said roughly. 

She was startled and looked up at him a fresh born fear in her eyes. "What child Severus?" 

"Granger!" he walked around and sat gracefully down in a chair in front of her desk. Minerva sighed and closed her eyes a moment before sitting back down. Her heart beat slowed and she gazed at him. 

"What about Ms. Granger?"

"You know damn well what."

"Severus, if I knew what, why the hell would I be asking?" she asked sounding prudish. 

He rolled his eyes and grunted. "She got into an altercation with another Gryffindor student in the stairwell at the end of Potions today…"

"Hermione? In a fight? That's impossible." 

"It's very possible, Minerva…just ask the girl yourself if you don't believe me…"

"And I intend to. I know my students very well and I know that Ms. Granger would not find herself in a situation like that."

"Are you calling me a liar?" he spat.

"No Severus, I'm simply saying-"

"What you're saying is that I'm a liar. Fine. That's how you want it? Deal with your own god damned brats." He stood and stormed out of her office, black cape billowing behind him as he slammed her door. 

She sighed and released an uneasy breath. "Oh Severus…"

~*~

"I just can't believe it!" squealed Ginny Weasley as she sat cross-legged on the end of Tonya's bed. It was a rainy Friday and the last classes of the day had been canceled due to the pending storm. The two Gryffindors sat in their dormitory, on the bed paying little attention to the weather. 

"Me either…" Tonya smiled as she turned the page of the black book in her hand. It was the same black book from Professor Snape's storeroom. The same book she had taken at the beginning of the week. And now she sat pouring over it, reading it aloud for all present in the room to hear. 

"Oh read another one Tonya!" giggled Ginny.

"Alright…" she turned the page again. "December 12th…Today was another long one, ending with the sweet but tormenting class of Advanced Potions. Tonya was right on target as she always is, which comes as no surprise to me. Today they perfected sleeping droughts and she was the first to finish, which also came as no surprise. Thank the Gods the holidays are coming then the torture will end." She grinned at Ginny, "Wait 'til he finds out I'm not going home for the holidays."

The redhead giggled. "Is there more?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Soon the holidays will come and I will not have to be face with the torture of seeing her every day. Her sparkling brown eyes like pools of sweet chocolate and her long dark hair, as soft as pure silk, how I long to run my fingers through it. The holiday shall give my body the chance to relax, away from her. Perhaps my arms will forget how they ache to hold her, and my lips shall forget how they long to caress her cheek."

"Oh that is so romantic!" Ginny sighed dreamily. 

"Wait there's more…How I yearn for her, every cell in my body wishes to be consumed by her touch, only this can never be. For she an angel and I a tainted soul. One such fair maiden, a beauty and who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"Oh that's so sad!" cried Ginny.

"I know…" she flipped through the remaining pages but they were blank. "He's really quite nice, and extremely handsome in his own dark and mysterious sorta way…" her voice trailed off as she peered out the window into the brooding storm. "Look!" she pointed out the window and leapt up from the bed. "There!"

The younger girl approached the window with caution and peered out it. Professor Snape was walking slowly down the path into the darkness of the storm, as if headed for Hagrid's hut. "I'll bet he's going into the forest to look for ingredients." Tonya said softly. She turned, grabbed the book and her cloak, putting it on and tucked the book away into the inside pocket.

"Tonya where are you going?"

"To return Professor Snape's diary…" she rounded on her heal and left the dormitory. 

~*~

Professor McGonagall sat by her window, staring out it when she saw Severus Snape moving down the path. He was clearly on his way back from the forest, the storm deterring him from his objective. She sighed wistfully and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and removing her glasses. "Oh Severus…" she muttered aloud to herself, "What ever happened to us?"

Her mind lingered on the though for a moment longer before a single tear escaped her closed eyes. With a shaky hand, she wiped the tear away. "Oh Severus…she shall never know your name and you shall never know she exists…I shudder to think of all the pain that you brought me, all the pain that you could bring to our dear daughter Tonya." 

~*~

Tonya had made her way down to the entrance of the castle, only to be greeted with a terrifying storm upon opening the doors. She was not venturing out into the torrential downpour of black sky and gusting wind to return a diary, so for now his classroom would simply have to do.

Her feet carried her not up to Gryffindor Tower, but rather down the steps to the dungeons. The air was chilly and wet as she turned the corner, finding herself standing in front of the Potions classroom faster then she had expected. It seemed almost impossible for her to have descended seven flights of steps already, yet there she stood. She leaned forward and grasped the handle of the door. "Ms. Morgan!"

"Oh!" she screamed and jumped up, whirling around to see Professor Snape standing directly in front of her, hands crossed over his chest, a frown on his lips. It was obvious that he had been caught out in the rain, his ebony tresses were soaked and clung accordingly to his face. "You shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that!" she cried in her defense. 

"If one wishes not to be snuck up on, then one ought not go sneaking around," both his face and eyes remained impassive, making it impossible for her to tell if that statement was meant to be sarcastic. She quickly straightened up and cleared her throat. 

"Would you prefer that one go barreling through the corridors instead, in hopes of knocking you over?" to this he cracked a slight smile. It seemed as though the awkward moment had passed. 

"What can I do for you Ms. Morgan?" he asked softly, gazing at her as he spoke. 

Her lips parted to speak, only no sound came out. She cleared her throat and attempted speaking again. "Professor, I had wanted to speak to you about…something…perhaps we might step into your classroom? The walls tend to have ears around here and I'm afraid that this is somewhat of a personal affair…"

He eyed her curiously, then nodded his head. "Very well." Reaching for the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside the Potions room. Tonya followed him, and once inside she shut the door behind them. To this, he raised his eyebrow, knowing immediately that if someone were to walk in, they would immediately assume the worst. "Ms. Morgan, what seems to be the problem?"

Tonya bowed her head, closing her eyes and gathering her courage. She looked up to see him standing several feet away from her. Stepping forward, she crossed the room until she stood directly before him. He was backed against his desk, arms casually at his side as he waited for her to speak. 

"Professor, on Monday, shortly after my altercation with Hermione, I was in your storeroom retrieving medication for you. But while in there, I let my curiousity get the better of me. There was an open black book on the counter, I stole it from you…" she blinked and reached into her cloak, pulling out the book. Her hand trembled as she held it and handed it to him.

It took but a second for him to discover exactly what it was and his face turned from calm to anger as he snatched it from her. "Did you read this?" he growled at her in a tone unlike any she had ever heard before.

Bowing her head, she closed her eyes, "Yes sir." Her breath hitched in her throat as she awaited his reply. There was silence. Tonya raised her head slowly, daring to glance at him. His eyes sparkled bright black like deep pools of boiling ebony. "S-sir?" 

"Go." He pointed to the door.

"Per-permission to speak sir?"

"Denied," he ground out. "Now go!"

"But Professor-"

"Ms. Morgan!" he yelled her name in a tone that shook through her, like an earth quake shakes California. "Remove yourself from my presence at once! Or I shall be forced to-"

Tonya stepped forward suddenly and grabbed his face, pulling it toward hers. Their lips met and she kissed him. 


End file.
